The field of the invention is car seats for infants and the invention relates more particularly to sunshades attachable to such car seats.
Although baby carriages inevitably have sunshades attached thereto, they are invariably affixed by a wire frame through several holes in the frame of the carriage. One such approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,117 where a rigid frame 66 is sewn into a fabric cover and the frame is inserted into a hole in a pair of vertical rods 3 of the carriage. A similar approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,946 where a bail 26 is held by a hole in arms 16a and 16b. Another approach has been to provide a car seat, carriage, or the like to which a metal support rod is affixable which, in turn, can hold a sunshade. Such approach is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,293,162 and 3,258,291. Of course, such approaches can only be used with seats which are specifically designed for their use.